Current video provider systems deliver video content to subscribers or users using different coding and decoding schemes for different user devices, such as televisions, notebook computers, and mobile devices. The video provider systems can support a plurality of video coder/decoders (CODECS), video media players, video resolutions, video content bit-rates, video end-devices, or combinations thereof. For example, different video devices may support different video CODECs, different video resolutions, and/or different video content bit-rates. The video provider systems comprise video transcoding schemes that convert a video content from a source or original format to different formats, e.g. using different CODECs, which can be supported by the different user devices.